


If You Need a Place To Crash (Let Me Catch You When You Fall)

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: мини G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Death, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Star Trek: AOS, Starfleet Academy, Tarsus IV, pre-movie fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Джим никогда не спал на спине. Он никогда не спал на спине или на животе. Никогда, расслабившись, не растягивался на кровати и не спал достаточно долго. Засыпая, он сворачивался на боку, подтянув колени к груди и прикрывая голову руками.





	If You Need a Place To Crash (Let Me Catch You When You Fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Need a Place To Crash (Let Me Catch You When You Fall)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803141) by [BeautyGraceOuterSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyGraceOuterSpace/pseuds/BeautyGraceOuterSpace). 



> Название — отсылка к песне Emphatic — A Place To Fall, обыгрывается строчка «If you need a place to fall when it all comes crashin' down». У оригинального названия фика есть как минимум (sic!) два варианта перевода: «(Дай мне поймать тебя) когда ты упадёшь» и «Если тебе нужен будет ночлег (я помогу тебе с этим)». Выбрать даже между этими двумя крайне затруднительно.  
> Посвящается трибблам и мумрикам команды.

Джим никогда не спал на спине. Никогда не спал ни на спине, ни на животе. Никогда, расслабившись, не растягивался на кровати, чтобы как следует выспаться. Засыпая, он сворачивался на боку, подтянув колени к груди и прикрывая голову руками.

Впервые Лен заметил это ещё в Академии. Как-то поздно вечером, через несколько месяцев после начала учёбы, в его дверь постучали. Снаружи, смущённо потирая затылок, стоял Джим Кирк — до сих пор ещё в красной кадетской форме. Познакомившись в шаттле, они быстро стали друзьями, и Джим уже несколько раз бывал у Лена по учёбе или просто расслабляясь после занятий.

Из того, что Лену удалось узнать, сосед Джима по комнате, похоже, его недолюбливал. Не то чтобы кто-то его в этом обвинял: и в лучшие времена Кирк был тем ещё выпендрежником и занозой. Но он был также циничным, умным, порой смешным и почти иррационально искренним. С первого взгляда на Джеймса Кирка становилось ясно, что он самонадеянный, шумный, несносный, дерзкий, и этот список можно было продолжать и продолжать... до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не удосужился бы провести с Джимом более пяти минут.

На второй день учёбы Джим опоздал на одно из их общих занятий. Стул рядом с Леном оставался пустым почти пятнадцать минут после начала лекции, когда Кирк наконец неторопливо вошёл в аудиторию с видом воплощённой беззаботности. Устроив Джиму выволочку и пройдясь по его недостаткам, профессор всё же позволил ему сесть. Кирк сидел тихо, а когда Лен пытался встретиться с ним взглядом, указывал ему на экран с учебными материалами, не слишком тонко намекая, чтобы Лен конспектировал. Когда после лекции Лен прямо спросил его, почему он так опоздал, Джим пожал плечами:

— Один из младших кадетов никак не мог найти инженерный класс. Я помог ему сориентироваться — у меня вчера как раз там была пара. Я же не виноват, что это на другом конце кампуса.

Этот инцидент обеспечил Джиму очаровательный опыт слышать брошенное в спину «бездельник» и прочие оскорбления несколько дней подряд; особенно усердствовали несколько студентов, которых Джим, видимо, уже успел достать. Учитывая наливавшийся цветом фингал у одного из них, Лен предположил, что это, должно быть, кадеты, участвовавшие в печально известной драке в баре (которая в первую очередь и стала причиной зачисления Кирка). Хотя, кажется, у Кирка были проблемы не только с ними.

После того, как Кирка заметили помогающим пожилому адъюнкт-профессору ксенолингвистики со стопкой книг и документов, к нему прилипло ещё и обидное прозвище «любимчика преподов». И пусть высокие оценки Кирка никак не были связаны с его галантностью, это никого особо не волновало. Лен довольно быстро понял, что люди обычно делали множество предположений насчёт Джима Кирка.

Он был ребёнком «Кельвина». Конечно же! Лен понимал, что фамилия Кирка откуда-то была ему знакома. Чёрт, да это было во всех новостях в течение многих лет — самоотверженный и.о. капитана, пожертвовавший собой, спасённые им жизни, трагедия жены и двоих маленьких сыновей... Но до развода Лен был настолько далёк от Звездного Флота, что не придавал большого значения этой фамилии, пока один из преподавателей не решил произвести фурор, объявив, что «сын Джорджа Кирка наконец последовал по стопам своего отца», и что он «надеется, что мистер Кирк готов принять вызов». Лен не присутствовал на данном конкретном занятии, но благодаря студенческому сарафанному радио слышал, что прозвучало это достаточно пафосно.

Конечно, после того, как профессор выразил свои высокие ожидания, эта информация стала достоянием общественности, и пошли дикие слухи. Джим Кирк поступил только благодаря своей фамилии. Джиму Кирку было якобы разрешено свободное посещение большинства занятий. Джим Кирк был самодовольным заносчивым павлином с эго величиной с Вулкан. Безусловно, Лену были известны слухи, но он быстро решил для себя, что это завистливое бормотание молодых идиотов, и что он, спасибо огромное, будет опираться лишь на собственные выводы. А поскольку до сих пор Джим Кирк не выказывал Лену ничего, кроме дружелюбия, то Лен был дружелюбен в ответ. Это было меньшее, что он мог сделать после того, как, собственно, обблевал парня в шаттле. Он обедал с Кирком, он учился вместе с Кирком, а в увольнительных довольно неплохо проводил с ним время.

Из-за их частого общения Лен уже научился различать, что скрывается под маской Кирка, и видеть под ней человека. У Джима было доброе сердце, преданность тем, кто, по его мнению, её заслуживал, и потрясающий интеллект. Вне занятий он нередко был тихим, задумчивым и довольно спокойным — и прямо-таки раздражал своими попытками быть полезным, где только мог. Лен пресёк это в зародыше, как только представилась такая возможность.

Каждый раз, когда Джим приходил к нему после занятий позаниматься, наступал момент, когда Лену требовалось сделать перерыв — сходить в туалет, попить, размять ноги, в общем, сделать какую-нибудь мелочь, занимающую не более трёх минут. И каждый раз при этом когда он возвращался в гостиную, то обнаруживал, что парень сделал что-нибудь для него: закончил конспектировать страницу, сполоснул стаканы из-под воды, которые Лен имел обыкновение оставлять на журнальном столике, сложил одеяло, брошенное им на диване. Было похоже, будто Кирк не мог просто сидеть, а должен был делать хоть что-то — и, очевидно, этим чем-то был поиск того, что ещё можно сделать по дому.

Последней каплей стал случай месяца через два после начала семестра, когда Лен вернулся из пробежки к магазину за перекусом и обнаружил на своей кухне Джима, занимающегося уборкой. Посуду тот уже помыл, высушил и выложил на столе аккуратными — как под линеечку — рядами. Когда он вошёл, столешница была вымыта, а Джим завязывал мешок с мусором. Лен на мгновение замер в дверном проёме, наблюдая за тем, как парень сражается с пластиковыми фиксаторами, прежде чем Джим его заметил:

— Извини, я не знал точно, где у тебя что лежало и не хотел сделать что-то не так, поэтому я просто... — он замолчал, глядя на что угодно в комнате, стараясь не встречаться с Леном взглядом. — Эм... Боунс?

Лен откашлялся; он всё ещё не привык к доставшемуся ему странному прозвищу.

— Ты не обязан это делать, Джим. Спасибо.

Джим слегка нахмурился, и Лен не был уверен, чего в этой гримасе было больше, разочарования или недоумения:

— Да нет проблем. Просто подумал... нужно же быть хоть чем-то полезным, верно?

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я ценю это, но на самом деле... ты не обязан этого делать, — он неопределённо взмахнул рукой, обводя квартиру: — Вообще ничего не обязан.

— Да, я знаю, — торопливо сказал Джим. — Я просто... знаешь, ты позволяешь мне у себя оставаться, и я подумал, что самое меньшее, что я мог бы...

— Парень, — оборвал его Лен. — Ты мой друг, а не какой-то случайный гость. И потом, ты-то этот беспорядок не устраивал. Если бы ты убирал за собой, другое дело, но...

Джим неловко переступил с ноги на ногу; он показался вдруг очень потерянным. Хотя они пока не слишком много времени провели вместе, Лену было ясно, что у этого парня своя сложная история. Да ради Бога, появившись на челноке сразу после драки в баре, Джим тут же согласился выпить с незнакомцем — и это было только начало. Лен был уверен, что, чем больше он будет общаться с Джимом, тем сильнее это проявится.

И, в общем, это его устраивало. Господь знает, со всем этим дерьмом — с разводом, с алкоголем, с Джоанной — у Лена были свои демоны... но это было совсем другое дело.

Будучи не в настроении для столкновения с загнанным в угол Джимом Кирком и видя, как тот замыкается в себе, Лен сказал:

— Если ты не заметил, у нас тут не то чтобы званый ужин, и мы не особо церемонимся. Из-за одного-двух грязных стаканов здесь не собираются никого убивать, так что, может, ты всё же присядешь?

Джим немного поколебался, прежде чем признать своё поражение и театральным жестом вскинуть руки:

— Если призрак Эмили Пост* вернётся с того света, чтобы преследовать меня, ты будешь виноват в этом!

Лен фыркнул в ответ:

— Приму к сведению.

После этого Джим уже не пытался заниматься уборкой, хотя иногда и выглядел при этом так, будто ему было крайне неуютно. Маккой быстро обнаружил, что лучшим способом разрядить любую возникшую между ними с Джимом неловкость было обратить всё в шутку. Шумно прикончив очередную порцию выпивки и со стуком поставив стакан на журнальный столик, он, с вызовом заломив брови, встречал взгляд Кирка. Джим платил ему тем же: обычно отвечал на это ухмылкой и поудобнее устраивался там, где сидел, частенько выразительно возводя очи горе или: «Да, да, развлекайся! Посмотрим, кто будет веселиться, когда вся столешница будет в отпечатках от мокрых стаканов». Разумеется, Лен никогда бы не признался, что Кирк был прав — даже когда отпечатки от стаканов действительно появились, не прошло и месяца после того, как с внезапными приступами уборки было покончено.

Лен делал всё возможное, чтобы дать понять Джиму, что его присутствие совершенно никому не мешает, и постепенно Джим привык, что можно проводить у него время просто так. Не раз встречая Джима с протеиновыми батончиками определённой марки в руках, Лен на всякий случай купил несколько и хранил у себя в буфете. После того, как Джим несколько ночей подряд задерживался допоздна, когда они готовились к общему экзамену по одной из специальностей, Лен предложил, чтобы тот держал у него комплект сменной одежды. Часами сидеть в кадетской форме не слишком удобно, да и мнется она так, что хрен отгладишь потом. Джим даже несколько раз оставался у него на ночь, когда они допоздна засиживались над учёбой или устраивали вечера кино, и он не хотел идти через весь кампус к себе. Хотя Лен подозревал, что в основном он просто не хотел будить своего соседа.

Так что, когда однажды в его дверях появился Джим и спросил, может ли он остаться на ночь, Лен не был на самом деле особо удивлён — лишь шагнул в сторону, пропуская его внутрь, взял с кровати вторую подушку и достал из шкафа одеяло.

— Тебе на диване или?..

— Да хоть на полу. — Джим пожал плечами, один об другой стягивая ботинки. Лен возвёл очи горе и начал застилать диван, не собираясь позволять Кирку действительно спать на полу. Джим мягко улыбнулся ему. — Спасибо, Боунс. Извини за беспокойство, но Гэри закрыл дверь и не собирается меня впускать, а...

— Охренеть! Он запер дверь? В... половине десятого?! — Из случайных оговорок Джима Лен знал, что его сосед совсем не сахар, но это было уже чересчур.

— Да у него странный режим дня, если я не возвращаюсь где-то к 8:45, он запирает двери и мне, типа, не повезло, — сказал Джим, пожимая плечами. — Не бери в голову.

— Это... просто смешно! Он взрослый мужик и хочет, чтобы все были в постели в девять? Это и твоя комната тоже, Джим, он не может просто... — Лен замолк, поражённый догадкой: — Ты уже задерживался здесь до половины десятого. И он каждый раз запирал двери?

— Нну... да? — сказал Джим, глядя на Лена так, будто тот не понимал чего-то совершенно очевидного.

— И куда ты идёшь, когда он оставляет тебя снаружи? — Лен был уверен, что ответ ему не понравится.

Джим пожал плечами:

— Куда-нибудь. Иногда иду в библиотеку и как бы занимаю один из учебных кабинетов. Иногда ночую под открытым небом. Один раз снимал номер в отеле, но это только потому, что на следующий день у меня был зачёт по боевой и нужно было отдохнуть, так что я... что? — Заметив пристальный взгляд Лена, Джим резко замолчал.

— Ты мог бы приходить сюда, — сказал Лен. — Ты всегда можешь прийти сюда. — Пока Джим неловко топтался в нескольких футах у него за спиной, он устроил одеяла на диване, подложив подушку на подлокотник.

— А... ну, эмм... спасибо, но это ерунда, честно.

— Что ж, ты останешься здесь сегодня на ночь. И если это случится снова, то придёшь сюда, хорошо? У меня полно места, и не то что бы ты не оставался здесь раньше. — Джим кивнул, глядя в пол. — Эй! — Лен дождался, пока он поднимет взгляд: — Я серьёзно. Он оставляет тебя снаружи? Ты приходишь сюда. Либо так, либо мы подадим на него жалобу.

— Не-е-е, как я уже сказал...

— Ерунда и неважно, — закончил за него Лен. — Ладно, если ты так хочешь. Завтра я куплю тебе зубную щётку.

— У меня есть зубная щетка, Боунс, — ответил Джим, возведя очи горе.

— Здесь — нет, идиот. А теперь почему бы тебе не заткнуться и не пойти спать? Некоторым из нас утром на работу.

— Конечно, Боунс, — сказал Джим, садясь на диван, а Лен вернулся к себе.

— Боунс? — тихонько окликнул его Джим.

— Да, парень?

— ...спасибо.

— Не за что.

Когда Лен повернулся выключить свет, то увидел, как Джим аккуратно устраивается на диване, подтянув колени к груди и прикрывая голову руками. Он смотрел, как Джим сворачивается в клубок, насколько это возможно на узкой поверхности, а затем выключил свет и лёг.

В течение нескольких следующих лет Лен много раз видел Джима спящим. Тот первый год закончился тем, что Джим ночевал в основном у него, не желая создавать того, что он называл «ненужным конфликтом» с его соседом-мудаком, но при этом будучи не в состоянии соблюдать навязанный ему комендантский час. Лен ни капли не возражал, и к тому времени, как наступил летний семестр, они всё-таки подали заявление на совместное проживание. Ожесточившийся после развода и злой на весь мир, при поступлении в Академию Лен клялся и божился, что ему не нужен сосед, но чем больше времени он проводил с Джимом, тем ближе они становились, и на то, чтобы стать лучшими друзьями, ушло совсем немного времени. За исключением работы Лена и нескольких занятий по специальности, они были практически неразлучны. Джим оказался замечательным соседом по комнате. Хотя, конечно, им стоило ещё раз поговорить о том, что нет необходимости всё время содержать квартиру в безупречной чистоте: парень оказался таким чистюлей, что Лен и поверить не мог.

Новое жильё означало, что у каждого из них были свои собственные комнаты, но к тому времени между ними осталось уже так мало границ, что Джим часто, ничуть не стесняясь, оставлял дверь слегка приоткрытой, и Лен то и дело случайно обращал внимание на то, как он спит. И каждый раз повторялось одно и то же: колени подтягивались к груди, а руки прикрывали голову. Многие люди скрючиваются во сне, но поза Джима выглядела... оборонительной. Он сворачивался слишком сильно, чтобы ему было удобно, а мышцы были напряжены настолько, что буквально кричали о чём угодно, кроме спокойного сна.

И тем же летом, позднее, Лен узнал о жестоком обращении. Джим не рассказывал много, но и этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы подтвердить, что его детство было ужасным, а также служило подтверждением множества Леновых мрачных теорий насчёт странного поведения и причуд друга. Джим отлично умел притворяться — никто даже не догадывался об этом, но его самооценка грозила разбиться в любой момент. Узнать это было невозможно, ни в разговоре с ним, ни глядя на него. Если бы между ними не было доверия и Джим со временем не открывался ему больше и больше, Лен, наверное, подумал бы, что Джим и сам верит в собственную ложь.

Единственным внешним признаком глубоко скрытых страха и неуверенности его друга было то, как он спал. Внезапно — с душераздирающей четкостью — Лен осознал, что таким образом Джим пытался защититься. Свернувшись в клубок, он защищал свои уязвимые точки: голову, живот, грудь.

Несколько раз Лен аккуратно пытался выпрямить друга, устроить конечности более комфортно, расслабленно, но всегда терпел неудачу. Происходила одна из двух вещей: либо Джим просыпался и неловко пытался выкрутиться, уходя от разговора, либо не просыпался. И тогда Боунс с тревогой наблюдал за тем, как его мускулы, натренированные годами повторений, оставались в той же позиции, либо протестовали против вмешательства. А несколько раз, когда Лену удалось-таки распрямить руки и ноги Джима, они тут же возвращались в прежнее положение.

В итоге Лену пришлось, пусть и неохотно, отказаться от своей затеи. У Джима была аллергия почти на любой миорелаксант, которые могли бы расслабить мышцы настолько, что их можно было бы «переучить». К тому же, кажется, Джима это вообще не беспокоило. Джим справлялся со многими своими демонами; на самом деле он был куда более функционален, чем должен был быть, учитывая то, что Лен знал о его детстве. Отец погиб, мать, угнетенная чувством вины, бросила его на жестокого отчима, брат слинял... до Звёздного Флота в жизни Джима Кирка было очень мало стабильности и безопасности, и это просто разбивало Лену сердце.

Затем, конечно, он узнал о Тарсусе. Боже, через что же парню _не пришлось_ пройти? Жестокого обращения было мало, так должен был быть ещё и голод? Пытки? Геноцид?

Так что если защитным механизмом для Джима было спать так, чтобы чувствовать себя хоть немного в безопасности, то кто такой Лен, чтобы останавливать его? В Академии Джим спал в такой же позе.

После происшествия с Нероном и после гибели Вулкана, после более чем сорока восьми часов на ногах и работы на чистом адреналине, после всех испытаний, которые им пришлось перенести, и отчаянной усталости —, Лен подумал на мгновение, что Джим, возможно, слишком измучен, чтобы следовать старой привычке.

Использовав медицинский мастер-код, чтобы войти в капитанскую каюту, в которой, благодаря своей новой должности, временно поселился Джим Кирк, он понял, что был не прав. Джим свернулся на кровати, дрожа в лихорадке, крепко зажмурившись даже во сне. Лен осторожно разбудил его и помог сесть, медленно распрямляя сгорбленный позвоночник, пока Джим тяжело и мучительно дышал из-за сломанных рёбер. Он помог Джиму встать и повел его к медотсеку, непрерывно ругая его за то, что не обратился за медицинской помощью прежде чем забраться туда, где к нему не будет доступа, и уснуть. Джим слишком устал и почти не препирался, лишь бормотал снова и снова: «Извини, Боунс».

После нескольких долгих и изнурительных сеансов с регенератором Лен уступил мольбам Джима «я просто хочу отдохнуть, Боунс. Можно мне просто вернуться к себе?», и заботливо провёл его обратно к капитанской каюте.

Основательно пропесоченный и идущий на поправку, Джим осторожно сел на кровать и медленно откинулся на подушку. Лен осторожно сделал ему укол жаропонижающего, приглушил свет и направился к двери.

— Спасибо, Боунс, — негромко окликнул его Джим, когда он собирался уходить.

— Нет проблем, парень, — ответил он. Не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, что Джим снова сворачивается клубком — ему достаточно было и шелеста простыней.

Ситуация повторилась. Джим всегда спал, свернувшись в клубок. Он никогда не спал на животе или на спине.

Поэтому, когда Хан предал их, варп-ядро пошло вразнос и к нему принесли спящего на каталке Джима, его сердце рухнуло в желудок.

Потому что Джим лежал на спине... и не дышал.

_Джим не спал на спине._

**Author's Note:**

> * автор известных во всём мире книг по этикету.


End file.
